Vehicles may include visors that include a lighted mirror, or vanity mirror assembly, for use by vehicle occupants in the front seat of the vehicle. Vehicles are also equipped with a variety of interior lights for illuminating limited portion of a vehicle interior such as the front seat, instrument panel, door sills, consoles, and the like. However, when it is dark and an object is dropped in the vehicle, in many cases it is difficult to find the object using existing interior lights. There is a need for a portable light source that is readily available and fully charged that can be moved to direct light in a desired location when changing a flat tire, checking the oil level or performing other tasks.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.